PHONE Awards
About the PHONE Awards The PHONE Awards are given from Enohp, isn't that a suprise? Unlike other awards, these are given for completing the given challenge for the day (because I'm too lazy to look for someone). The challenges are held everyday, except for weekend, and anyone who completes the challenge is given an award. May Challenges Get a picture of yourself and a Wiimote. (5/9/07) *AerisDS: Picture Get a score of 70+ on Tower Defense. (5/10/07) Tower Defense *cassiescience: 73 *poupadis: 70 *GuessMyUserName: 71 *Applekidjosh:73 Get/make a picture of me. (5/11/07) *SBell0105: Picture *Anonimity: Picture *AerisDS: Picture *GuessMyUserName: Picture *cassiescience: Picture *Silverliner182V: Picture *Tweeeked: Picture Guess who this man is. (5/14/07) Atticus Finch *Brakmaster *Whit3_Rabb1t *Sir Chris *AerisDS *leadrboardsteve *Anonimity *Xtremeblur Draw KISS. (5/15/07) *AerisDS: Picture *starcow: Picture *Sir Cobain: Picture *GuessMyUserName: Picture *poupadis: Picture Guess my favorite female body part. (5/16/07) My favorite part are the breasts... *SmartMuffin *AerisDS *starcow *GanonNess *LagunaticHigh *Excaliblur Guess what movie is this picture from. (5/17/07) David Dunn from Unbreakable *SBell0105 Guess my favorite Kramer quote. (5/18/07) has a vanity plate, "Assman", and parks in a reserved hospital zone Security guard: Can I help you? Cosmo Kramer: to his license plate Uh, yeah, Doctor Cosmo Kramer. Proctology. *Xtremeblur *andymancan1 *AerisDS *GuessMyUserName Draw your favorite Pokemon. (5/21/07) *Warsola: Alakazam *GuessMyUserName: Gengar *_Yonex_: Ditto *Anonimity: Murkrow *SHINE GET 64: Wobbufet *Brakmaster: Nosepass *Xbyte: Blastoise *AerisDS: Gengar Guess my top two favorite Marvel Superheroes. (5/22/07) My favorite heroes are Spiderman and Wolverine. *andymancan1 *AerisDS *Anonimity *Blitztrugg *leadrboardsteve *SmartMuffin Guess who this actor is. (5/23/07) Burt Reynolds *Chronic1000 *Anonimity *GuessMyUserName *AerisDS *StifledSilence *Diet Water Guess what movie I saw on Memorial Day. (5/29/07) Spider-Man 3 *GammA07 *SmartMuffin Guess what two classes I took exams for. (5/30/07) Gym and History *AerisDS Guess what movie this screenshot is from. (5/31/07) Spider-Man *stripey12isback *Anonimity *Sk0rne3000 *AerisDS *Gokette June Challenges Draw Snoop Dogg. (6/1/07) *Anonimity: Snoop Dogg Guess what movie this screen-shot is from. (6/2/07) School of Rock *stripey12isback Draw/find a picture of your favorite food. (6/3/07) *SBell0105: Bagel *GuessMyUserName: Cupcake *GammA07: Seafood *StifledSilence: Mac 'n Cheese *FFDragon: Crabs *ssjkerry4: Chicken Wings *kbmusiclover: Croutons *AerisDS: Cheese *Procrastinater: Steak Guess what sport I played all day. (6/4/07) The answer was basketball. *Chronic1000 Post the first four lines of your favorite song in pig latin. (6/5/07) *Lord_Jimmy *Anonimity *AerisDS *Brakmaster *SmartMuffin *Da_Guardian *Sk0rne3000 *Sir Chris Guess where I work. (6/6/07) I work at a Summer Camp. *stripey12isback *LordOfDabu Post 3 times in a row without being interrupted. (6/7/07-6/8/07) *StifledSilence *SBell0105 *leadrboardsteve *GameBopAdv *GuessMyUserName *Anonimity *X_Dante_X *_Yonex_ *Whit3_Rabb1t *BBallman7 *Procrastinater *GammA07 *DragonsFury *Icyblaze *Da_Guardian *Sk0rne3000 *SmartMuffin *Tweeeked *Gokette Guess this week's sports theme at my job. (6/11/07) This weeks theme is soccer. *Tweeeked *Da_Guardian *X_Dante_X *stripey12isback Guess what soccer themed movie we watched today. (6/12/07) The movie was The Big Green *Xtlm *StifledSilence *BBallman7 *stripey12isback Guess which types of roller skates I use. (6/13/07) I use the quads. *SBell0105 *junglebob22 *SmartMuffin *stripey12isback *Anonimity Draw your favorite video game character. (6/14/07) *AerisDS: Chrono *GameBopAdv: Sonic/Tails *Anonimity: Jak Guess what brand of deodorant I use. (6/18/07) I use Right Guard. *junglebob22 *Forceful Dragon *IhatethisCPU Draw which state/province you live in. (6/19/07) *GuessMyUserName: Ontario *Procrastinater: California *Anonimity: New Jersey *AerisDS: Ohio *GammA07: Texas *entropyx: Pennsylvania Draw a combination of a PS3/Wii/360 controller. (6/21/07) *AerisDS: http://img530.imageshack.us/img530/7205/blahuq6.png *Tweeeked: http://img365.imageshack.us/my.php?image=wiips3360sx3.jpg *SBell0105: http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/1103/iamnotanartisthq4.png Guess what color shirt I had to wear for work. (6/26/07) I had to wear a pink shirt. *Xtlm *Tweeeked *ShuffleTheDeck *beavis666x2 July Challenges Guess what GC game I am playing. (7/2/07) I am currently playing Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. *SBell0105 *Anonimity *Gokette *DragonsFury *BBallman7 Category: Awards